RENT Musical
by KittyNaruto
Summary: The Akatsuki are going through tough times. Pein and Itachi have a BIG RENT bill, almost everyone has AIDS. Can they survive? Pein  Roger, Konan  Mimi, Sasori  Collins, Deidara  Angel, Hidan  Marueen, Kakuzu  Joanne, Itachi  Mark, Orochimaru  Benny!
1. Season's Of Love

Season's of love

They stood in a line, all started to sing.

"…..Five hundred, 25 thousand, six hundred minuets! Five hundred, 25 thousand moments so dear! Five hundred, 25 thousand, six hundred minuets. How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife, in five hundred, 25 thousand, six hundred minuets, how do you measure a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love, Season's of love! Season's of love," they sang and never stopped. Then a certain stitched faced man started to go solo,

"Five hundred, 25 thousand, six hundred minuets, Five hundred, 25 thousand journeys to plan, Five hundred, 25 thousand, six hundred minuets, How do you measure a life of a woman or man?" he sang with passion.

Then a red head jumped in on being solo,

"In truths that she learned, or times that he cried, in the bridges he burned, or the way she died!" they all started to pitch in again,

"It's time now, to sing out though the story never ends! Lets celebrate remember a year in the life of friends! Remember the love? Remember the love? Remember the love?

Oh you gotta you gotta remember the love!

Measure in love!

Measure, measure your life in 

Season's of love! Season's of love!" The stopped and parted ways.


	2. RENT

RENT

A long black headed man rode his bike back to his home and started to sing.

"How do you document real life? When real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines, Breadlines, Blow my mind, and now this deadline: Eviction or pay…RENT!" He rode down the streets.

Back at the man's house an auburn headed man started to sing as well.

"How do you write a song? When the cords sound wrong? Though they once sounded right and rare! When the notes are sour, where is the power? You once had to ignite the air!" The man with long black hair stormed in.

"And were hungry and frozen!" He sang angrily,

"Some life we have chosen!" The auburn sang back,

"How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last years RENT?" they sung together, the phone rang,

"Hello," answered the black head,

"Hey guess whose back in town? It's Sasori man, through down the keys...cool" the line said. The red head walked over to the house the black and auburn head shared.

"Hey!" the black head through down some keys.

"Got a light man, dattebayo?" asked a blonde head. Sasori and the man started fighting. He beat up the poor red head.

…

"How do you start a fire? When there's nothing to burn? And it feels like something's stuck in your flue?" the auburn sung to his friend,

"How can you generate heat? When you can't feel your feet?" The black head sung,

"And there turning blue!" They sung together,

"You light up a mean blaze!"

"With Posters!"

"And screen plays!"

"How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last years RENT?" they sung together angrily.

A red head was in a clump on the side beat up,

"How do you stay on your feet when every street it's Trick-or-Treat? And tonight's it trick! Welcome back to town! Oh I should lie down! Every things brown and OH! I feel sick!"

"Where is he?" asked the Black head,

"Getting dizzy!" the red head said down the street,

"How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last years RENT?" The auburn and the black head sang to each other,

"The music ignites the night, with passionate fire" the black head set paper on fire and threw it down from the tares,

"The Narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit!" the auburn watched the flames flow down,

"Zoom in on how they burn the past to the ground!" The black head watched as well,

"And feel the heat of the futures glow!" They both sang and listened to the other angry people,

"How do you leave the past behind? When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart? It reaches way down deep; it tears inside out, till your torn apart! RENT! How can you connect an age? Where strangers, Landlords, lovers, your own blood cells betray? What binds the fabric together, when the raging, shifting winds of change keep ripping away!" The angry people sang including them,

"Draw a line in the sand, and then make a stand" a snake like man sang,

"Use your camera to spar!" the auburn yelled down at the snake like man,

"Use your guitar!" the black head sang down,

"When they act tough you call their bluff! Were not gonna pay, Were not gonna pay, Were not gonna pay, Last years RENT, This years RENT, Next years RENT, RENT, RENT, RENT, RENT, RENT, Were not gonna pay RENT!" Everyone sang,

"Cause everything is RENT!" The black and auburn sang down to the snake man leaving back into their house they shared.

The auburn caught a. Blue. Headed. Girl's. eye. He ignored it.

"Pein, the RENT bills got higher," the black head sighed,

"Itachi…when do they don't?" smirked Pein. Itachi laughed.

"Where is Sasori, man?" asked Itachi,

"I have no fucking clue," Pein shrugged.

…Back with Sasori…

Sasori moaned. "Oww, ugh, damn hoods…" he slouched.

Mean while a funky blond head played the drums for a bit of money. The beat fast and steady.

"Here," a woman in a coat dropped a nickel down at his bucket or so called drums.

"Thank you ma'am, merry Christmas, un," the blond responded and took the nickel he has earned. The blond heard a moan he followed the sound to a lump which was Sasori.

"Oh my god, you okay honey, un?" asked the blonde,

"I guess so," said the red head,

"What's your name?" asked the blond,

"Sasori Akasuna…my friends call me Sasori," Sasori introduced himself to the blond,

"I'm Deidara…Come on I'll patch you up" Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm gently and helped him up.

"Deidara, huh…thank you," Sasori walked…well limped with the blond to the hospital.


End file.
